Lines
by dulosis
Summary: Yknow that saying about there being a fine line between love and hate? Yeah. Definite HPDM slash, a touch of implied HGRW… WARNING: HBP spoilers. And consentual rape, eventually. Maybe. Tis all up in the air...
1. Thoughts

A/N HBP happened. I didn't feel like writing an AU-type story- thought following Rowling's storyline (so far) would be a bit of a twist.

I have the great failing of loving H/D slash, thanks to my best friend, who sent me a link to some definite erotica (liked the Harry/Draco. Not so much the Hermione/Snape or the Ron/Angelina. Ugh.). My friends gave me a lot of shit for getting to the point of sneaking online when my family's asleep to read other peoples fantabulous works, so I was like, FINE! I'll write my own! Avada Kedavera, only I still want Christmas presents! (they were amused for some reason…) So, anyways, here 'tis. Hope you love it (I don't. I'm very discouraged.)- its my 1st attempt ;P

WARNING: HBP spoilers

EXPLAINATION- shifts between Harry and Draco's points of view. My English teacher says I'm good at third person limited omniscient in the past tense, but I need to brush up on first person and present tense (don't ask, you DON'T want to know. Believe you me.). so I'm trying it out. So far, it sucks. Not literally, lol…

EXPLAINATION TWO- as mentioned, I have no idea if there will be consensual rape or not. But, for those of you unclear as to the meaning, is that a person believes that s/he is raping someone, while, in truth, the 'victim' isn't being raped. (idea taken from Jean Auel's _The Mammoth Hunters_. if you've read it, you know the scene)

IMPORTANT NOTE- the layout of Hogwarts in this story is a combo of the third/fourth movie sets and the CoS computer game map

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately, I do not own any of this. If I did, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord would have been the same person (albeit with a slight dual personality problem), or at least exes. However, I am sure JK Rowling (who it does belong to) has her own master plan. So all that's mine is the story line. I think.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE- Thoughts

_Harry_

I have become very emotional since Dumbledore's death. Especially with Scrimgeour's idiotic choices. He deigned to find Snape innocent, or, at least, not a threat. So I'm stuck with our _favorite_ Potions master again.

It's almost funny. The Minister has taken Fudge's nonstance, claiming that the Dark Lord has been vanquished already. As if!

Yes, I'm back at Hogwarts. No, my plans did not change. I'm still searching for Horcruxes. There are three left (I got Nagini and the locket (which was hidden in 12 Grimmauld Place, of all places !) over the summer) So there's the goblet, the Unknown, and Voldemort himself, left.

I've found the goblet. It was right under Dumbledore's nose the whole time. It's in the Trophy Room, which Filtch has recently rigged with alarm spells. Apparently, someone stole the Undertaker of the Year award, and Filtch was none to happy. So what with the alarm spells, and Voldemort's own _very_ strong Repelling charm on it, we know where it is but not how to get a hold of it. Hermione's been trying to get through the spells.

We're here at Hogwarts till we have destroyed the Goblet and have located the Unknown. Then, it's off to destroy the sixth and face Voldemort.

I hear a noise. I whirl, wiping away a tear that somehow escaped when I was thinking about Dumbledore.

Ginny.

I am grateful to be under the Invisibility Cloak. I lost interest in her when Ron, Hermione, and I were at Godric's Hollow, over the summer. We were faced with five Death Eaters.

I have grown cold since Dumbledore's death. The Death Eaters are gone. I fear that I am growing more like them, willing to kill, afraid- or unable- to love.

Ginny hears my almost silent tears. Damn. She knows its me, comes over.

"Harry," she whispers.

She takes my hand through the cloak, strokes my cheek with her free habd (I shiver) and then lightly kisses where she stroked.

Then she leaves.

She really is quite a clever witch. With that touch, the touch I have been avoiding for so long, she magically conveys some of her thoughts to me.

She understands.

I stand, the cloak sliding to my feet. She half turns at the door, at the sound of the rustle.

"Ginny. I- I…"

"It's okay, Harry. I know."

"Thanks, Gin. You know- I love you"

"I know." She smiles sadly. "But it will never work". There is a slight question in her voice.

I nod assent, almost as an afterthought. She leaves

I do love her. I just can't be with her, ever. I fear to defile her.

I lose myself to tears again.

Perhaps I've become a bit too emotional since Dumbledore's death

I am alone in the entrance hallway, half-masked by my cloak. I pull it over my head, disappearing, as the front doors bang open.

Why's someone coming in at one in the morning?

And… what the fuck! What's Malfoy doing back here? How DARE he show his face?

I let go of the cloak without thinking. It slips off right as he looks at me.

* * *

_Draco_

I hate Snape. I hate Dumbledore. I hate the Dark Lord. I hate everyone. Almost. I don't hate Viola. But she's just an oversized stuffed Snidget, so what does she count?

I hate my family for going Dark in the first place. I hate Potter and his little pals for plunking Dad in Azkaban.

I hate Dad for getting himself plunked there. And, of course, for telling me I was to take his place in the ranks.

I hate Snape for doing my job and running. I hate him for being a double agent. I hate him for being able to come back to Hogwarts- and telling me to. I hate him for being able to do what I could not.

I trudge up the path towards the entrance of Hogwarts. I have become more unsure since Dumbledore's death. I went to a Muggle tattoo parlor to get my Mark removed.

The succeded- to a point

The Mark is gone. My arm still burns when the Dark Lord calls.

Sometimes I respond. Sometimes I don't. My mother doesn't understand.

Scrimgeour's an idiot. Fucking truant officer. I don't want to go back. I can only imagine what they'll do to me. I have to prove my- innocence, my reluctance- if at all possible. I can be like Snape, a double agent. I fear for my life. I don't dread death- I dread over living my welcome.

I come to the doors. I think I can detect voices. But that is ridiculous- no one should be up now. I listen. There are no voices.

I have grown more paranoid since Dumbledore's death.

I burst into the entrance hall. Damn. Too much noise. Hopefully, no one notices. I ease into the middle of the hall and freeze, listening.

I hear a rustle to one side of the stairs. I whirl. There is nothing.

Then, a second later, Potter is there.

I must be going crazy.

* * *

A/N- likee? no likee? you know what to do. this is my first (did I say that already?), don't be terribly harsh. Installment #2 comes in anywhere from thirty seconds-a day, depending on how lazy i feel. 


	2. Discussions

A/N HEY PEOPLES! Installment # 2… harry and draco wont hook up till at least chapter three, maybe chapter four (sorry!). but, hey, worth the wait, no? crosses fingers and hope that's true and it may be a bit weird… but hey, there could never be enough h/d slash in this world. So might as well make the most of whats there! Oh yeah. And the disclaimer still stands. I'm totally NOT trying to make any money off of this, i swear! Hey- random thought- ever wonder if Rowling ever reads our stuff? that would be interesting... especially if she ever used any of it... ;D

* * *

Chapter Two- Disscussions 

_Harry-_

I am surprised.

We stand there, staring at each other. I see something in Malfoy I've only seen once before. The same hesitation- the same _uncertainty_ I saw when he confronted Dumbledore.

I feel nothing when I look at him, and then a cold hatred seeps into me.

"Malfoy," I say, coldly.

"P-Potter." He's still surprised.

"What the fuck are you doing back here? Dare to show your face, Death Eater?"

He doesn't respond. He just looks at me with hate and sorrow and pain. Then he shoves his left arm at me. I step back. Is he trying to hit me? No. He pulls back his robes. The Mark is gone. I am speechless, then my hatred returns.

"Aww, did widdle Dwaco get scareded? Is he fwightened of Voldemort? Poor, poor fewwet. Do you wet your bed in fwight?"

I could go on forever. But before I can, he has his wand out and is spitting a curse at me.

"_Silencio Totallus_!"

Damn. Now I can't communicate with anyone till someone removes it. Once the figure out to, seeing as I can't explain it to them…

I expect Malfoy to go off, to leave me standing silent.

Against my will, another tear slips down. I dash it away, angry. He sees this as a cue.

"Listen up, POTTER, cuz I'm only saying this once. You think I _want_ to be here? No. Snape and Scrimgeour made me. And, yeah, I don't want to serve the Dar… Voldemort…"

He called Voldemort by name? This is new…

"I never did. I had to- Dad made me, and Mom wouldn't let me back out... The Mark isn't totally gone. Just- tattooed away in some dingy Muggle tattoo parlour…"

He trails off. I can tell he hadn't meant to say that much. I raise an eyebrow (a MUGGLE tattoo parlour?), and he takes the curse off me.

Again, I am speechless.

"Potter, I know you were there when I was with Dumbledore. I think we were affected by it, more than anyone else. I- I'm sorry."

My thoughts are racing. More tears came when he mentioned Dumbledore, then- _he was affected_? Riiight. Waitaminute- he's SORRY?

"who are you, and where'd you put Malfoy?"

Malfoy laughs.

"Nowhere."

Then he hexes me into oblivion

* * *

_Draco_- 

I hate Potter. I really do.

Arrogant bastard lands my father in jail, then goes bothering me about dropping out of the Death Eater ranks (who woulda thunk it!). Treated me like a baby… no one's supposed to treat a Malfoy like an inferior…

But I saw his face when I spoke of Dumbledore. I saw the tears, silently cascading down. I saw, through the harsh glitter of torchlight, his eyes, swollen red.

I feet the oddest way. I almost pity him. Almost.

Dumbledore was a _mentor_ to him. A friend.

Yes, he was affected. Of course he was affected. Maybe more so than I. If that's possible.

I feel responsible, almost, for him. I Levitate him to a more comfortable location- the House Elf dormitories.

Then I go to the Slytherin House, where my thoughts keep me up till dawn.

I really do hate Potter.

Really.

* * *

A/N- wow... short much? 

things are about to get interesting (and longer). I SWEAR. you know you love it. And if you don't- well, you are most definitly free to have your own opinion. So- what is this opinion again? (hint, hint)


	3. Confrontation

A/N- gah. Disclaimer still stands (unfortunately). I'm gonna make you burn a bit more- no Draco on Harry action (or vice versa) till next chapter! Believe you me, if I could do away with the plot and just have them make out for chapters on end, I would.Twould beterribly amusing…

* * *

Chapter Three- Confrontation

_Harry_

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. Dobby's head is looming over me. I let out an involuntary shriek.

"Dobby is sorry, sir! Dobby is only wondering what Harry Potter is doing in Dobby's bed, sir."

Dobby's bed? Why the hell did Malfoy put me in Dobby's bed?

"I don't know, Dobby. I was wondering that myself. Sorry, I'll just be going back to the common room"

"Dobby knows a shortcut, sir!"

I take the shortcut. I'll probably make use of it again in the future. I give the password, "Dumbledore Lives" to the Fat Lady.

Poor portrait. Still in denial.

I walk in to Ron and Hermione, managing to look worried about me despite their obvious… comfort… in each other. Ron shoots a glance at me.

"Malfoy," I say

"Bloody hell, Harry. That _git_ is back?"

I nod. Hermione looks unsurprised.

"You couldn't really expect him to stay away, could you? I mean, he's safe here," she says. "By the way, Harry- while you were… hexed, I presume?"

I nod

"Ron and I managed to find a way through the spell on the goblet!" she says, smiling much like the proverbial Cheshire cat

"Well… _She_ did most of the work…" Ron's giving her all that credit? This has got to be a first. Hermione beams at her, and I understand.

"Great! It's a Saturday, let's go!"

Hermione frowns. "Actually, Harry, there's a bit of a problem…"

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"We need a pureblood. One related in some way to Death Eaters- a child, a wife, or even a Death Eater himself- in order to break the spell. A drop of their blood."

"Well, Ron is a pureblood…" Ron looks at my remark, frowning

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly have any relations to any Death Eaters…"

I sit down.

"Then what?"

"Blimey! I've just had a brilliant notion!" Ron interjects. "Malfoy's back."

"So?" asks Hermione, not understanding yet.

"Well, this _would_ be the perfect way for Harry to get back at him for hexing him…"

"I dunno, Ron," Hermione bites her lip, looking unsure. But I jump at the chance

"Oh, come one, 'mione! It's perfect!"

She nods, reluctantly, "Well, it's worth a try, I suppose. But if Malfoy isn't near the Trophy Room, we'll just go for the closest there. Ok?"

I've become rather vindictive since Dumbledore's death. It seems that has rubbed off on Hermione a bit.

We set off under the Invisibility Cloak (which has shown the tendency to grow to fit whatever goes under it) towards the Trophy Room, scouting for Malfoy along the way.

* * *

_Malfoy_

I wake up noonish, still quite tired from my relatively sleepless night. I am not very hungry, but I go to the Great Hall just the same.

I find myself wondering if Potter is still with the House Elves.

Once settled in for lunch, I glance around. Most people avoid my gaze. Several openly stare; I preen for them, noticing their nervous actions. Pansy comes in, sits down next to me.

"Draco," she simpers. "Whatever are you doing back? We thought…"

"Thought that after I failed to kill Dumbledore, I wouldn't dare show my face?"

She shakes her head

"Thought that Voldemort would have killed me?"

Pansy looks uncomfortable, but she shakes her head again.

"No- Draco- we didn't think really as to _why_ you wouldn't be back. We just didn't expect you to… come back, in general. Much less in the middle of October…" she trails off

I understand.

I say nothing.

Finishing up my (rather small) lunch, I hitch my bag over my shoulder. Admittedly, there are no classes. But I don't plan on bothering too much with classes anymore. I'm only here because of the Minister, after all. No, the bag holds a number of… nasty surprises… for people who plan on attempting to take advantage of me.

I've become more of a target- and more wary for it- since Dumbledore's death.

I head towards the Library. I plan on researching for defense spells- Defense Against the Dark Arts was never my stronger suit, seeing as I usually concentrated on the Dark Arts themselves.

I hear a noise coming from the Trophy Room. I look inside, but noone's inside.

"Damn ghos…" I begin to say, when I see a foot.

Potter. Obviously. In his Invisibility Cloak.

I pretend to notice nothing, but I cast the Bat-Bogey Hex silently. Potter curses, and falls out from under the Cloak.

Interesting. It would seem that there are more underneath it. Weasley and Granger, I presume

I smirk, twaddle my eyebrows at them.

Approximately two seconds later, Potter's fist meets my chin.

Ouch.

* * *

A/N- ok, so it was longer! im not gonna make the chapters _too _long, though. the next one's gonna be really short. and then i'll start experimenting...

oh, and you'll have to wait till chapter five for the draco on harry action, and vise versa. sorry, those of you who adore slash as much as i do! (teeheehee...) but what better way to keep you reading?

of course, it IS possible to... convince me... to bring it on faster ;D. you know the procedure.


	4. Brawl

A/N- ok, veryshortchapter. VERY short. But that's ok, because this one is a prelude to what you all KNOW you've been waiting for ;P. If you don't like slash, stop reading after this chapter. But you know you want to read it… :D

disclaimers. ugh.

Chapter 4- Brawl

* * *

_Harry_

Draco.

How perfect.

He came right into the Trophy Room. Too bad my foot was showing… I dislike being attacked by random bats. It's just not fun.

He looked to where Ron and Hermione were, still in hiding. He raised his eyebrows at them, at me…

Arrogant bastard.

I hate him.

I've grown more violent since Dumbledore's death. And I don't want to duel him- he probably knows more curses than I do.

So I plant my fist in his face. Then my other.

He slaps me.

I hit back

_Draco

* * *

_

He hits me

And hits me

And hits me

And I hit him back

And then we go all at it. We're rolling on the floor, beating each other into a bloody oblivion. I can glimpse the Golden Boy's sidekicks, all invisibility cloaks dropped. Their mouths are open, agape, worried. Granger looks ready to cry, Weasley looks ready to hit me, and both look prepared to run and tattle on a teacher.

I hate them all.

And then something shudders through me…

* * *

A/N- told you it would be short. Sorry- the next one's probably going to even shorter is ashamed. However, I'm going to be… experimenting… a bit in the next one (and I TOTALLY don't mean sex. Yet ;D). in point of view and stuff… 

Oh- and how'd you like the cliffhanger?


	5. Punch,Slap,Kiss

A/N- you didn't have to wait long for this one. I figure that together, it and chapter four are equal to the proper length of one chapter… ergo the speedy update. Chapter six will be ever so much longer, I swear. Hope you like what I do with this one!

DISCLAIMER- this story is all mine as of this chapter. wards off handcuffs I WAS ONLY KIDDING, I SWEAR! It still belongs to Rowling. Pity me.

**Chapter 5- punch/slap/kiss**

* * *

_Harry_/_Draco_

I am fighting him. I am tumbling around on the floor, pelting him with my fists, getting hit in return. The Invisibility Cloak is puddled on the floor. Ron and Hermione are making no effort to hide- either their selves, or their horror. Hermione dashes in for a second- she retrieves a drop of blood.

What?

I am hitting him with utter abandon

Then something happens.

We are rolling on the floor, beating each other up

I don't know who starts it- me or him?

But, suddenly, my mouth is on his. And we're kissing, feverishly, all pretense of fighting lost. Through open eyes, I see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, looking shocked, horrified… knowing?

And then we're fighting again. It's as if we never touched lips. But our blows are softer, more… caring, if that seems possible.

And then we stop.

* * *

_Harry_

What just happened?

I stand up, roll my eyes at Ron and Hermione.

"I hate you" I hiss at Malfoy

I mean it.

* * *

_Draco_

Potter is so predictable.

But, then again, so am I.

"I hate you, too" I say, meaning every word of it, my voice laden with venom

The Weasel and the Mudblood just look confused.

* * *

A/N- did you like it? I did. I mean, the whole Draco-and-Harry-experiencing-as-one thing. It was slightly difficult, to make their thoughts coincide. But whatever, I think it turned out ok. But you're the one reading this- you tell me what you think. I mean- did it work, they way Malfoy referred to Ron and Hermione? 


End file.
